


In Silence

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Worth fighting for.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Christmas on the Big Bridge, The Lemonade Cafe





	In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> 'fir'

Now this-- 

This wasn't so bad, Orion thought as he swept a fresh dusting of snow off the bench beneath a big, brightly lit fir and then made himself comfortable. Looking up through the branches, there was light and snow, green needles and the darkness of the cold night. 

He always said he didn't care about this world and so far, he'd tried to mean it. 

But this wasn't so bad. It might even be worth fighting for. 

For a long moment, in silence, Orion simply stared upward at the most beautiful sight he'd found... 

Not so bad at all.


End file.
